galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ch 14 Angela
Ch 14 Angela Algron , one of the most sophisticated assassins was a Hulhz. His kind perfected the art of killing for over 25,000 years. The Hulhz were known and feared all across their galaxy, and Algron was one of the best. He has been retained by Kilmore, a genuine Knight of Light. He and 41 of the most talented mercenaries, killers and special operations contractors were about to carry out a night-time raid on a hotel. He and the others had crossed via an old Nexus point from Avondur to a galaxy and planet far distant from where he and the others originated. From what he had seen of N'Ger so far didn't impress him at all. The represented societies were quite primitive in his opinion. The Hulhz were feared in from where he came from, and rightly so. They were strong, very fast and able to adapt to many environments and situations. Hulhz received intensive training from early on, had access to highly advanced weaponry and most of all could cloak. Algron always felt it best to gather information about a target and the location before striking. So he had rushed ahead, of the others and was just about to activate his gravitation reverser to float up to the hotels top level, where the targets had gathered. Hulhz could only remotely be described as humanoid; he was taller, his outer skin of dull greenish color and his head was certainly not even remotely human. He had four muscular arms and was very confident in his skills and abilities. Yet just as he was to take flight something grabbed him by ankle of his right clawed leg and pulled him with great force down, slamming his body onto the dusty ground. Out of an air disturbing glimmer, an also four-armed being of massive proportions appeared and growled at him."I don't think our captain appreciates unwanted guests." This appeared to be a signal and a collection of battle suit-wearing beings appeared before Algron and the rest of Masara's attackers. Masara, a female member of the Knights of Light existed for a very long time and in her long life had seen many life forms, but even she had to admit that the group that had just revealed itself consisted of a truly diverse collection of individuals. She drew her sword, a weapon of celestial origin and sourced from the armory of the Citadel of Light."Mortals, your stand is foolish. I am Masara and you must pay with your insignificant lives for interfering." Kilmore, who stood next to the female knight wanted to raise his weapon, but it suddenly became too heavy and pinned his hand under the Nadion-Caster and to the ground. Masara yelled."I summoned more fighters. Destroy them while I fulfill our task." She spread her wings and jumped into the air. Two of the attackers to the rear od the assassins sent by Lumis noticed the ground shake and turned only to see what caused entire planet populations of this galaxy to flee in sheer horror. The very ground was shaking as a mass of Y'All warriors fully came running like living battle tanks. Their ranks enforced by Petharians armed with SITKUs and at least a dozen of the latest Union battle robots. Before the attackers were able to form ranks, a blinding bolt of energy flashed in an impossible zig-zag between them and burned fist-sized holes through what they considered impenetrable battle armor. Bagog of planet Jurkuh had been a though and formidable warrior and mercenary for over seven hundred years. His name whispered with fear and awe, himself shivered in panic as he saw a huge spider tossing one of his comrades in arms like a weightless toy. An angry screech made Bagog look into the night sky, just before a stream of sun-hot fire rendered him to ashes he saw the dragon-like creature bearing down on him and spewing fire so hot it liquefied the ground where Bagog once stood. Out of the ground an enormous hand formed and swatted six of the attackers like flies. Lator, who had laughed about the tech he had seen on N'Ger did not know that the men that the being before him wearing the latest in Union Battle armor was a Marine carrying a QNP blaster, but he had to acknowledge that this was anything but primitive technology, as his blast was deflected by a purple energy shield while the QNP pulse ended all thought process in the mercenaries mind, by vaporizing head, most of the beings armor and upper torso. Kilmore screamed in pain as his hands were crushed to a pulp under his weapon that now became so heavy it started to crumble the rocklike surface. Yet his ordeal was not complete, a frightening, disgusting worm-like thing picked up one of his fingers and started chewing on it."Pfft, you don't taste good. Meeze killz you now." Masara had reached the Hotel roof, where she was intercepted by a man in a black shroud. Deflecting her blade with a sword and decapitating her with an ax. Masara the mighty battle angel, spawned of a higher plane achieved the rather unwanted record of the fasted killed Knight of Light. She did not even have a chance to say a single word. --""-- The sudden battle noise from the street level distracted the group of beings assembled on the roof. Just moments before they had witnessed the disappearance of Erica Olafson, and the transformation of Dark Cloud into Eric Olafson. Stahl, the Eternal Warrior reacted faster than even the Narth Supreme. Over three thousand years of combat experience had honed this immortal Terran into a fighter without equal. Rolling over his shoulder, he lunged forward and behind the hip-high wall while he drew his TKU and glanced over the stone barrier. The man that replaced Erica was now wearing a black hooded robe, not a Narth shroud as before. Wielding a long sword engulfed in impossible black flames and an ax. Eric simply was suddenly at the top of the balustrade, deflected the sword of a flying female creature with wings, while he cut off her head with the ax. Bereaver sliced through energy shield armor and the neck of that woman with ease. Har-Hi, not just a Dai Warrior, but a Juth-Ni, a warrior accomplished. He was right behind Stahl and also jumped on the balustrade, and then without hesitation leaped down to street level and instantly became a whirlwind of flashing blades. Each slash killing beings twice his size. Stahl's weapon roared and perforated another being that had followed the flying female. Now, Luci Fera acted with both her infamous blades. Shard of Fire and Shard of Ice drawn she jumped over that balustrade and descended upon the attackers right behind Har-Hi, as more had appeared. The intense fight was over fast, even the additional reinforcements called in by Masara were now scattered in a gory spread before the Hotel. Many thousand N'Ger residents had been made aware of the fight, but the horrified calls of Y'All warrior sightings had caused a mass reaction of panic and a stampede of beings scrambled towards the distant mountains. Shea had not participated, she had dropped to her knees right at the spot where Erica had disappeared. With teary eyes, she looked up and with a quivering chin, she asked."Where is she?" --""-- The Tomradi ground force had tripled since Luurat decided to march on the former Estrella Caravanserai, the compound was surprisingly well defended and the shields that protected the building was of a kind equal to Tomradi technology. Its missile-based weaponry had decimated the first wave of his assault. While Luurat was confident he could destroy the place with a barrage of ship weapons, he did not want to destroy but retrieve the occupants' information to the single most important question of the Tomradi existence. That the chief occupant of that former Caravansderai was indeed the Emperor was ridiculous of course. If that entity was ever to return to the plane of mortal beings, it would choose the Tomradi. This and the fact that the factions of this world, apparently set aside their differences and came together to oppose him was another aspect of this situation that complicated things. Not that he wasted much thought on that, every single Tomradi and ship were expendable to advance the Tomradi cause and complete its society's quest to unite all shards, restore the key, find and open the Vault and elevate the Tomradi to become the unchallenged masters of the new Empire. An empire with dominion over everything and all. That no physical entity even with the technology the First Empire supposed to have, would be able to obtain dominion over the entire universe was an objection that has been forbidden for millions of years. The quest of the Tomradi to find that vault and become the inheritors had not only turned into a religion, but it also defined everything in the Tomradi culture for eons. It had long ago permeated into every aspect and every thought, it was not to be questioned, researched, explained or discussed. Tomradi believed that the Cosmic Key. once restored not only revealed the location of the vault but opened it and bestowed the inheritor with the ultimate power to achieve dominion. Luurat had ordered his forces to halt their advance, at least for now. A being, a human-shaped man calling himself the Yellow Wizard had appeared before him and with a single gesture stopped the energy bolts advancing. Not deflecting them but freezing them in midair. To the Tomradi leader, this was an impressive display of psion control, but Tomradi knew about psionic abilities and he was certain that being would not be able to affect an orbital barrage issued by the Battle Discs in orbit. On the summon of a skeletonized thing partially encrusted with greenish crystal ships and beings appeared that radiated enormous power. Luurat was still confident that the Tomradi would be victorious, but only after a prolonged battle that would destroy the planet and his chance to question those who claimed to have an association with the First Emperor. So he had commanded this temporary halt. The being calling himself the Yellow Wizard had also affected the advance of the other forces and stepped before the Tomradi leader. "I am before you as the envoy of the Voice. Your actions interfere with events of cosmic importance. Your display of violence against those chosen to assure these events can take place has raised the attention and the displeasure of the Voice itself, and perhaps even garnered the attention of the one who is behind the voice." "Your psionic power is impressive to those easily impressed. Tomradi can not be stopped and our quest is all that matters. Remove yourself or be annihilated." The Yellow Wizard made another gesture and with it, he swept the Battle Discs out of the sky! The immense ships were pushed like toys out of orbit. That caused the Tomradi to pause, and for the first time since he had come to this planet, question his approach. Nothing should have been able to do this. The Yellow Wizard said."I am but weak, but those who act through me are beyond you and all that exists. This is Avondur, and not ships and soldiers will determine the outcome of the Decision. Go Luurat, advance thy issue with the one behind those walls, go and fight Crimsor or anyone else, but combat must be done by you. A member of the Sandakaar City council interjected."The Tomradi killed Fetheras he must be punished!" The Yellow Wizard answered."I am not speaking for the Seven now, I am the conduit of the Voice. Go and affect your punishment, but you too must do so according to the cosmic rules that govern this place." Luraat was shocked by the display of unexplainable power. A single being affecting an entire fleet of Battle Discs, and stripping him of his forces with a simple gesture. This was not within his ability to accept or grasp. Tomradi were supposed to be unstoppable. --""-- Lumis heeded the command of Crea and approached the concentration of so many different factions, assembled just outside the west entrance to the city of Sandakaar. The many thousand Tomradi; the demons and netherworld monsters summoned by Crimsor. Balkur and the Black Hoods taking sides to the newcomers claiming to represent Invictus Rex and the First Empire. There were the so-called Old Gods; he had heard of them but never seen them before. And there were representatives of the Seven Circles, including the Yellow Wizard. A man he just recently met and insulted. He was about to make his presence known, slay a few thousand and make them aware of his god-like powers when he witnessed the Yellow Wizard clearing the sky of Tomradi Battle Disc with a mere gesture. His inhuman senses, of course, felt the unimaginable force and intensity behind that gesture. Something equal to the pulse of darkness he had felt, was now flowing through that so simple looking old man. The Yellow wizard had stopped the energy bolts of many hundred weapons in mid-air and spoke about being a conduit to something that could affect a thousand battleships with such ease. Lumis suddenly realized how fortunate he was not to attack the old man. He felt powerful enough to attack and destroy a battle disc, and no Tomradi weapon could harm him, but to effortlessly push an entire fleet away was something he could not envision. Was that Yellow Wizard in possession of that WEAPON? Aloud he roared. "The WEAPON you know where it is and how to use it. She had been at your citadel and revealed it to you, of course! The Yellow Wizard turned to stare directly at him, even at a distance and beyond the many other beings between, Lumis instantly felt the intense gaze. Lord Lumis pointed his sword at the old man."I am Lumis, chosen one of Crea. I must have what you wield. This will aid me in defeating what must be defeated." The Wizard spoke in a mellow tone, yet he understood every word. "Servant of Crea, I am but a conduit and it is the One that speaks through me to you and the Spirit of Creation who uses you, to affect this realm. Crea has been exiled and restricted from interfering with this reality. Crea has disobeyed and created you. The time of the decision has come and ultimate judgment will follow. I am not the WEAPON. Your mistress knows the ONE who speaks through me. You came to the right place and you came as it was ordained since it all begun. Do battle for your side as you see fit, the decision will be made." --""-- The hotel was not suitable to accommodate everyone. Even though Stahl was not in uniform, his suggestion to relocate to the Tigershark was accepted as an order by everyone and pretty much everyone had returned to the camouflaged ship and assembled in the infamous Den. It was eerie quiet as everyone stared at Eric, who had lowered the hood and revealed his face. To Egill it was exactly as he imagined Eric would look like an adult, yet for some strange reason, the man who supposed to be a relative of him felt like a stranger. Har-Hi who considered that human to be his best friend, remembered Eric before he chose to live as a woman felt the same way. The Dai dismissed his feelings and chalked it up to the fact that he had gotten so used to his friend as Erica, that his feelings were affected by the sudden reversal. Admiral Stahl's face was unreadable as he was the first to speak."I would lie if I said I understand it all, but I had accepted Erica as a real person for quite a while. I know you started as Eric, and at the beginning, the Erica persona was just a costume, a character just like Black Velvet, but she became real to me I have to say." While there were three Narth in the room, and there was no visible difference between all three, everyone knew it was the Narth Supreme that spoke."This was foreseen since Tyr of Nilfeheim transferred your twin sister's consciousness into you. You are the Dark One." "Indeed I am." Har-Hi crossed his arms."So we are back with Captain Eric Olafson and we are done here?" Eric shook his head slowly."No, my friend. I still must proceed to the place known as Avondur, there is one last token I must collect before I am fully resurrected until then I can't consume my tasks as Captain of this vessel." Stahl pointed at the tall man."I care less what you think you are, Mister. You are a Union Citizen and I made you the captain of this vessel. Until I say you are not, you are it. I am not blind to things and I know profound events are on the horizon. I concede that you must go to Avondur, and I will give you a leave of absence, but it is not you who decides when and when not to consume the tasks of a captain. Dark One something or not, you are an officer of the Union Spatial Navy and I expect you to act like one, understood?" There was an almost invisible smile reaching Eric's eyes."Yes, Sir." Har-Hi was now certain, this was not the same Eric and certainly not Erica, it was the eyes. While they looked the same as always, there was a quality to them that left no doubt, the man they called Eric was no longer human. Roghor grunted."I never met you, Captain Eric Olafson, but if I understand you are the same person as Erica?" "No, I am not exactly the same person. It is not easily explained." Stahl said."For now, you remain in charge, Commander. Erica has picked the right person as far as it concerns me. this ship is still a NAVINT unit and you will remain here until we return." The Eternal Warrior got up."While I am supposedly immortal, my time is valuable and I have a fleet to run. So let's get this Avondur business over with and return to business as usual." He walked to the exit."Let's find some rest and tomorrow we take that passageway to Avondur." Roghor growled with a nod."Aye, Sir. I must, however, correct you, Sir. I am not a Commander. They..." "I am Admiral Stahl, granted I don't wear uniform right now, but if I say you are a Commander, you are." Everyone that was seated got up. Eric said."Commander, who had the idea of sending half the crew after us?" "It was mine, Sir. You put me in charge and that's what I decided." The NAVINT commandant said."It was a good decision." --""-- Alice stared at the woman that had come aboard with the others. She remembered the recording and recognized the face, but more so she knew without a doubt that this was her mother. Angela likewise recognized her daughter. She stepped closer."You, you are my daughter!" Alice could not stop the tears that swelled up in her eyes."I think I am, Ma'am." "What is your name?" "I am Alice Enigma. Why have you abandoned me?" "I had no choice, I am hunted because of the secret you carry." Alice instinctively crossed her arms as to distance herself from the woman revealed as her mother."There was a time I wondered about you and why I was tossed away like garbage. There was a time I hated you for that, but I found real love from a stranger that became my father. Nestor, an outcast living under the worst conditions found me more dead than alive and did the best he could to save me and provide me with food and love. Nestor and I were rescued by the kind beings of this ship. I became a Union Citizen and I am a Union Officer now. Yes I am curious why you found it necessary to dump me like garbage on the worst planet you could find, but don't hold your breath and expect any sort of daughterly concessions, I am Ensign Alice Enigma of the United Stars and Nestor Faller is my father." Angela also swelled up with tears."I had no choice and I did not pick the place you ended up. Alice, I am the daughter of Crimsor, the Red Knight of Avondur and Kryxa my mother is a demon of the Netherworld realm ruled by Ciferus a powerful Netherworld lord. I was conceived to steal the secret of the WEAPON from the realm of the Urd." Angela spread her arms."All these names and words make no sense to you I know, but we are born into the prime realm and it is here where the decision is to be made. " "You are correct, mother. I do not understand most of what you trying to tell me, but I am part of this crew and I know things are going on that are on a different level but do go on. I might just be a stupid girl that doesn't know all these things, but I have friends that will explain it to me. You know a genuine Narth, who taught me how to use my talent. A genuine Dai prince who taught me to fight and a wonderful Terran who teaches me to be a good Helmsma among many others who care about me and I care about them." Angela kept crying tears."I am so thankful that you found this home and friends. I dreamt of you many times." "I stopped dreaming about you. It is not easy to accept the fact that a mother decided to throw away her baby, but go on tell me the rest." Angela sniffed."I was conceived to steal a secret, a WEAPON that was able to slay the Dark One. I indeed found that secret and it is manifested in you, Alice you are the WEAPON. The abilities you speak are meant to handle the Ax called Bereaver. No being, no entity can touch it without being consumed by it. Thus you were conceived to be the strongest telekinet of all existence. When the Urd put that ability into you, I was supposed to return and hand you over to Ciferus. I did not, I fled and hoped to hide so I could raise you as my child. However, I was betrayed by my mother, Kryxa who revealed to Ciferus that I was indeed successful in uncovering the secret of the WEAPON. He sent powerful hunters after me, demonic entities able to slide into this realm. We were running from such a hunter. It gained on us, so I gave you to my friend and made her promise to keep you safe. I stayed behind to delay the hunters long enough to give you and her a chance to leave, and she advanced into a cave of a Nexus point while I remained to face the hunter. I fought and prevailed but was injured. When I was able to move, I knew more hunters would follow. So I used the Nexus point to jump to a different place and stayed on the run for many years, I was never able to find the place my friend took you. Eventually, I returned to Avondur and took refuge with the Yellow Robes. I knew you were alive I simply felt it, but I never dared to search for you, afraid I would put the hunters on your trail." Angela cried."I am sorry for what I did to you, I missed you." Alice was full of emotions as well."But it does take two to have a child, who is my father?" "Your father was the Dark One." Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson